Seurat
Seurat was a thinking machine captain to the Omnius update ship Dream Voyager. He was friends with Vorian Atreides, who frequently flew with him on his Omnius update journeys. He had a resilient, fibrous body. Pre-Jihad Life Seurat and Atreides frequently played strategy games, which saw the robot's perfect memory and superior logic matched by Vorian's exceptional improvisational skills. Seurat's frequent inability to anticipate the human's unpredictable strategies saw Atreides frequently refer to his companion by the nickname Old Metalmind, albeit in an affectionate tone. During the Rebellion on Earth Seurat was piloting the Dream Voyager to assist the thinking machines as a tactical transport while Vorian Atreides changed his allegiance. Vorian found the ship later, feigning that he would aid him repairing the engines after a damage. With a quick move, he jammed Seurat's energy driver access, short-circuit the power converter, and effectively stunned the robot in order to steal the ship and guided Ginjo and Serena Butler to Salusa Secundus. Ginjo attempted to destroy him, but Vorian blocked him. Instead they threw the robotic body beside a fuel-pellet dispenser. Agamemnon would shortly after find Seurat, who told him that the Dream Voyager was stolen. Seurat piloted an update ship during the Battle of Earth that heralded the start of the Butlerian Jihad. This vital information on the League's weapons should no way reach the Evermind. Vorian, now serving under the League, boarded the ship and found Seurat. Reluctant to 'kill' his old friend, he simply fired an electronic scrambler which shut down his systems; after he found the update gelsphere, Vorian left his ship to float aimlessly in space. The sphere was taken to the League technicians and studied intensively. Reactivation For several decades after his deactivation Seurat drifted through the solar system unconscious. Later, when Vorian programmed a virus to wipe out Omnius, he rediscovered the ship. He boarded it and restored the gelsphere in the compartment, then reawakened Seurat and let him continue on his route, spreading the virus as he went. Eventually the sphere found its way back to Omnius Prime on Corrin, repaired, and was reawakened. After the rebellion of the Titans begun based on Bela Tegeuse, they started a plan to sabotage Omnius' updates and synchronization by attacking the update ships. Shortly before attacking Richese, the cymek forces intercepted Seurat's ship, who was captured as a hostage for the remaining decades. Agamemnon kept Seurat partially in order to understand his son. The robot however managed to escape during an assault of robotic warships against Richese, while the cymeks were busy fighting the machine ships and as he revealed later, the attack was planned. Seurat was reassigned to his old duties until the Great Purge. He barely escaped a Synchronized World and returned to Corrin with his update sphere (SeurOm) where he remained trapped for the following years during the blockade. There, he was approached by Yorek Thurr, the human traitor who was also trapped on Corrin after escaping the destruction, and the robot inspired Thurr for a way to escape. Final Years Seurat continued to serve Omnius as captain of an update ship until Omnius was confined to Corrin. When the Army of Humanity fleet came for the Battle of Corrin, Seurat attempted to contact Vorian Atreides commanding [[LS Serena Victory|LS Serena Victory]]. When he asked to lower the ship's shields, Vorian moved by his sentimentality, did so, and Seurat opened fire. Vorian realized that his old friend, the only "person" that he had through all those years, attempted to trick him. Immediately he opened fire destroying Seurat's Update Ship. Category:Genderless characters Category:Thinking Machines